Czekam i czekam
thumb|300px|right Czekam i czekam to piosenka z filmu animowanego Zaplątani. Została napisana przez Glenna Slatera i skomponowana przez Alana Menkena. Roszpunka śpiewa o swoim życiu w wieży, gdzie codziennie wykonuje te same czynności. Tekst Język polskifull|right|280 px :Roszpunka ::Kiedy o siódmej dzień już na dobre wstanie ::Muszę się zbierać, zajęć mnie czeka sto ::Sprzątam, woskuję, myję i robię pranie ::Zmiatam kurz, a to już robi się kwadrans po ::Przeczytać książkę chcę, więc biorę wszystkie trzy ::I namalować coś, galeria mi się śni ::Z drutami szarpię się, upiekę ciasto i ::Zaczekam, aż się odmienią dni ::Coś tam ułożę, rzucę i wyjmę z pieca, ::Papier mâché, piruet i mat jak nic ::Lepię naczynia, milczę i robię świece, ::Tutaj skłon, tutaj krąg, pnę się wzwyż, lubię szyć ::Już czytać nie ma co, na pamięć wszystko znam ::Malować nie ma gdzie, nie widzę białych plam ::A potem włosy, włosy, póki siłę mam ::Od lat w tej wieży zamkniętych drzwi ::Cierpliwie czekam i czekam, i czekam, i czekam ::Aż przyjdą nowe dni ::Już jutro jest urodzin mych dzień ::Zmierzch zalśni znów światełkami ::Gdzieś hen ::Chcę pobiec tam, i dotknąć ich chcę ::Wreszcie dorosłam, może mama puści mnie Język angielskifull|right|280 px :Rapunzel ::Seven a.m., the usual morning lineup ::Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean ::Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up ::Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15 ::And so I'll read a book, or maybe two or three ::I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery ::I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically ::Just wonder when will my life begin ::Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking ::Paper mâché, a bit of ballet and chess ::Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making ::Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress ::And I'll reread the books, if I have time to spare ::I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere ::And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair ::Stuck in the same place I've always been ::And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin' ::When will my life begin ::Tomorrow night the lights will appear ::Just like they do on my birthday each year ::What is it like ::Out there where they glow ::Now that I'm older, mother might just let me go Język francuskifull|right|280 px :Raiponce ::Sept heures, je me réveille et dehors il fait clair ::Vite,je balaye, il faut que la maison brille ::Je cire, je frotte, je range et je chasse la poussière ::Je nettoie chaque placard jusqu'à sept heures et quart ::Ensuite je lis un livre et même deux ou trois ::J'ajoute quelques couleurs qui ne plaisent qu'à moi ::Puis c'est guitare, tricot, gâteaux et quelques fois ::Je me demande où est la vraie vie ::Après-midi c'est puzzle, fléchettes et cookies ::Papier mâché, danse classique, échecs et mat, ::Poterie, théâtre de marionnettes et bougies, ::Gymnastique, arts plastiques, corde et Pascal m'épate ::Puis je relis mes livres, je rêve d'aventure ::J'ajoute de la couleurs, il en manque, j'en suis sûre ::Ensuite je brosse, je brosse et brosse ma chevelure ::Dans cette prison où j'ai grandi ::Et je me demande et demande, et demande, et demande ::Où se cache la vrai vie ::Et demain soir s'élèvent les lumières ::Comme c'est le jour de mon anniversaire ::A quoi ressemble cette soirée d'été ::Je suis plus grande,je dois pouvoir y aller Kategoria:Piosenki z "Zaplątanych" Kategoria:Piosenki Roszpunki